


It always tastes better with cream

by slytherinenigma



Series: food play shenanighans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: Narcissa visits for tea, discovers the fun of squirty cream, and Bella has a surprise for Hermione
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: food play shenanighans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941124
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	It always tastes better with cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beforeyouspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/gifts).



Hermione felt trapped as she fumbled around her kitchen. She guessed as much it had been a crude setup of some sort by Bellatrix. She had that dark humour to think this would be funny. And here was Hermione now trying to host for the Ice Queen herself Narcissa Malfoy.

She had arrived a few minutes earlier standing unannounced at the doorway. Hermione had heard the bell and left her partly stirred cake mix as she answered the door. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared up at the youngest black sister who in turn stared down at the young muggle-born.   
  
“Madam Malfoy, er please come in” Hermione offered, pulling the door wider and wiping her hand on her flour stained T-shirt.    
  
Narcissa continued to stare at the girl and discreetly pointed to her cheek. Hermione stared back confused at the gesture. Narcissa did it again. But to no avail, Hermione had no clue what the pureblood was insinuating. Narcissa rolled her eyes before stepping forward and running her thumb along the cheek of the muggle-born removing a splotch of cake mix.    
  
Hermione blushed. Not sure how to react to such an intimate gesture.    
  
“Can I take your cloak Madame Malfoy?” Hermione asked, holding out her hand. Narcissa slowly untied the ribbon of her green velvet robes, revealing snug-fitting forest green robes underneath that wouldn't look out of place at a formal party. Hermione gulped, she couldn't deny the blonde knew how to dress for her figure.    
  
Narcissa smiled and walked herself into the kitchen leaving Hermione with the cloak suddenly lost as there were currently no hanging hooks in the cottage. She settled for hanging it over the stair banister and scurried through to the kitchen to her unexpected guest.

“What do I owe the pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy?” Hermione asked, trying to sound calmer than she was feeling. 

Narcissa looked on, quirking an eyebrow before answering. “Bellatrix invited me on your behalf for tea” she confirmed not moving from the chair she had sat in at the wooden table. She looked across at a rather untidy kitchen. Dirty mixing bowls and half-opened ingredients were sprawled across the kitchen worktops.

Hermione, suddenly feeling conscious of this, rushed about tucking bags of flour in cupboards and piling the dishes to one side of the sink to wash later with some sort of semblance. All the while spitting out excuses for her mess. “You caught me in the middle of baking sorry. It would seem Bella failed to inform me of your attendance. My apologies''

“ Perhaps a beverage and a break are in order, Miss Granger, and please it's Narcissa or Cissy, Madam Malfoy makes me feel old and snotty. I hope that is not how you perceive me?” 

“N-not at all” Hermione stuttered. A drink. Yes, it's a good idea. A drink would give her a task to do while she composed herself. Of course, still being in the process of moving there was pretty much no form of beverage to have except tap water. She and Bella were not big tea drinkers and much preferred a spontaneous trip to Starbucks when it came to coffee. She searched the cupboards for inspiration. A moving-in package from her parents containing treats such as hot chocolate and marshmallows.

“Can I interest you in a mug of hot chocolate Mada- Narcissa” Hermione corrected herself as she looked up from the cupboard. Narcissa looked on for a moment slightly confused.

“Hot chocolate?” she questioned.

“Yes, It’s really good I promise.” Hermione encouraged as she began to pull out the kit, grabbing the milk from the pantry. She heated up the milk on the stove, stirring in the cocoa powder.

“Would you like marshmallows with your cream or sprinkles?”

“Oh, what would you recommend?”

“Sprinkles is my personal favourite”

“Then, by all means, you are the expert, I’ll have what you're having”

Hermione poured the hot chocolate into two large cups before grabbing the can of squirty cream from the pantry swirling a nice tower and sprinkling dark and white chocolate drops on the top before passing one to Narcissa. 

Narcissa observed it for a moment. Quite impressed with the care taken into its presentation. She stuck her index finger into the cream before bringing it to her lips for a curious taste. A pink tongue stuck out between her lips removing the cream delicately. Hermione watched mesmerised at the display before her.    
  
Her thoughts running wild. Noting that Narcissa's Tongue was more rounded at the tip, unlike Bella’s who has a pointy, almost serpent tongue. She wondered if they felt different when in use.

She blushed at her last thought. Even more so when she saw dark eyelashes and light blue eyes flick up at her a slight smirk appearing as the blonde lifted her cup and took a sip.

“Mmm,” she moaned, taking her lips from the cup. Hermione laughed out loud without meaning too immediately covering her mouth.

A confused Narcissa looked back at her for a moment, complete with an impressive cream and sprinkled mustache. Along with her innocent confused look, Hermione laughed even more.   
  
The blonde frowned. “Forgive Me Lady Malfoy, you have some cream on your lip.” Hermione pointed to her own to show where.

Narcissa took a compact mirror from her bag to look at her own reflection. Mortified she pulled out a napkin dabbing her mouth clean. As she put it away she looked down. Hermione noted the look of what she could only describe as disappointed as the blonde witch looked down at the ground.    
  
Hermione, trying to lighten the mood, grabbed the Squirty Cream canister and held it up to her face. Narcissa about to question her when the young witch sprayed a mustache and beard of cream to her face before commanding in her deepest voice “Ten points to Gryffindor if you can guess who I am”    
  
Narcissa burst into laughter, Her eyes crinkled and glistened in happiness clearly feeling much better. She leaned across the table, her eyes full of mischief at that moment stroking her finger across Hermione's chin just below her bottom lip before sticking her tongue out once again to lick it off her finger. Never breaking eye contact as she did so.   
  
Hermione exhaled the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. Suddenly feeling silly as she watched the blonde witch now completely leave her chair and pull herself across the table and perching on top of it much more closely than Hermione thought normal.

Narcissa now an air of confidence seemed to pick up the can of Squirty cream as if to read the label.   
  
“My sister told me about your little games involving food play, she told me I should have a try with it sometime.” Her eyes flicked across to Hermione, shellshocked and silent at the statement. “She has given me her consent, Hermione. The question is do I have yours?” The blonde asked looking in all seriousness.

Hermione's jaw slack as she tried to answer. Here before her was one of the most intimidating women in the wizarding world. The sister of her current lover who was quite a whirlwind in herself had given permission for her to do naughty things. Yes, Hermione thought to herself. This has definitely been a setup. But what an opportunity it would be to miss. She contemplated as she sat. she looked at the blonde, the remaining cream now soft and half dripping down her face as she nodded her consent.

Narcissa smiled a devilish smile as she conjured another napkin. Gently grasping Hermione's jaw between her thumb and forefinger as she delicately wiped the cream from around the girl's face.    
  
“The bedroom I think” Narcissa spoke as she hopped off the table, picking up the can of squirty cream, and heading for the stairs. Hermione scrambled after her.

The state of the bedroom came as quite a surprise as Hermione entered it. She had no recollection of ever owning a black velvet throw and red rose petals which appeared to be scattered all over it. Narcissa strutted into the room before turning to the brunette who still lurked around the doorway. She scarpered forward a bit as she heard the door slam behind her. 

“We don't want to be disturbed now do we.”

Narcissa turned her back towards the bed and facing Hermione before sliding down to sit. Her arms spread around her in support as she sunk into the mattress.

“You’re quite desirable Hermione. How about a show” 

Hermione gulped. A bout of shyness creeping up as she felt on display. Usually, when it came to sex, Bella always took the lead with clear instruction of what she wanted. However, with the intense burning of Narcissa's eyes and a brief comment of what she expected, Hermione realised she would have to wing it. 

She was about to shrug up her Shirt when a thought occurred to her. The scenario Narcissa had mentioned had been a rare time Hermione had been mad and actually showed some aggression in the relationship, if it was that scenario that made Narcissa eager enough to have a go, then who was Hermione to disappoint? She grabbed the bottom of her T-shirt and pulled it apart in two as it tore from bottom to top spilling vertically down the center and whipping it off. Narcissa lit up with excitement at the hint of aggression in the motion not expecting it. Ah yes, this is exactly what the blonde wanted. Hermione took a step forward lifting each foot and pulling her shoes off with each step she took forward and finally whipping her jeans at the front. Whispering a charm so they tore off like velcro at the back tossing them to the side as she stood proud in only her underwear in front of the pureblood. 

A hand swept from her hip down her thigh as eyes raked appreciating her body. Hermione removed the hand, kneeling down to be at Narcissa’s level.

  
“Let me undress you” Hermione whispered. She reached forward placing a kiss on those teasing lips for the first time, and she knew then she was hooked.

She carefully reached around to the back, unzipping the robes down to her lower back. She reached up to the shoulders, splaying her fingers under the straps as she tugged them down revealing bare breasts. Hermione was surprised that she was not wearing a bra, but also not surprised considering how pert Narcissas breasts were. Barely a moment to admire them before a hand lifted her face to an eager mouth. Narcissa kissed her aggressively, Hermione was practically pulled on top of her as they toppled fully onto the bed. 

Hermione couldn't control herself at the intensity of the kiss, she felt like the breath was being sucked from her like a succubus. She was able to break the kiss taking a large gulp of breath as her fuzzled brain refocused on the task. Narcissa laid herself back looking too relaxed, clearly, she was at ease and in charge. She smirked at the brunette, brushing her finger up and down the brunette's arm causing a tingling sensation. Hermione reached down for another kiss, however, she found a hand press and blocking against her clavicle. Narcissa continued to smile.

“All in good time miss Granger, but first I have ambitions for you to put those lips and that tongue to use elsewhere” Narcissa reached across grabbing the can of cream and spraying it across her breasts. She gasped the moment she pushed the lid. The coldness of the cream taking her by surprise. Hermione's eyes widened at the prospect. Oh yes, she got the gist of what Narcissa wanted pretty quickly and didn't hesitate to duck down licking around the breast and nipple like a hungry beast. 

Narcissa moaned loudly as the brunette tongue slurped on her chest like a runny ice cream. She had always enjoyed the dirtier side of sex, unlike the vanilla rutting Lucius insisted on, on the rare occasion he was in the mood. Luckily for Narcissa, that more depraved side of things had been nicely sated once Bella had been released from Azkaban, and now with a new recruit, it was about to get more interesting.

Hermione was caught off guard and her head shot up abruptly to a familiar voice in the doorway.

“I see you are both already warmed up and ready to go” Bella looked on with a devilish grin, she was holding a package of sorts. Hermione Dived off the bed like a deer caught in headlights.

“Bella?” 

“No need to panic pet, I apologise I am late, but I will make it worth the wait.” Bella walked into the room. Hermione still on edge, slight guilt at being caught yet surprised that Bella was not bothered. Only then she realised the extent of this whole scenario, it had clearly been planned all along.

She wanted to be angry, but it was hard as she watched Bellatrix place her package on the bedside cabinet and begin stripping out of her corset dress rather casually. A brief look at the blonde who still looked at ease smiled as she looked at her sister's body appreciatively. 

“I brought a gift for you pet” Bella reached across to the package pulling something out of the wrapping. She proudly held out the red Strapon dildo with a black harness.

“Uh Bella, Where did you get that?” Hermione questioned trying not to be intimidated by its size.

“Andy introduced me to a website called love honey during our internet lessons. They had a, exclusive witches section. So i figured we could try something!” Bella grinned manically as she began to adjust the straps as she slipped her legs through it one at a time and pulled it up to her lower waist securing it in place. 

Hermione felt mildly excited at the thought. She had never had anything more than fingers penetrate her. There was also the fact the blonde was still splayed in front of her, still overly relaxed and waiting patiently. 

“Don’t worry pet. It’s simple. I’m going to fuck you, while you eat out my dear sister.” 

Hermione felt so turned on at the statement she felt she would cum just at the thought of it.

She heard the sound of the squirty can once again as Narcissa sprayed cream between her legs. Hermione needed no invitation as she bent down to her knees and settled herself between the blonde's legs, licking at her with no mercy.

Sex and cream taste pretty good together. Hermione thought to herself. The heavy breaths coming from the blonde seemed to agree. Hermione jumped slightly at the feel of Bella’s fingers intrinsically rubbing at her lips, immediately feeling the wetness already protruding from the brunette. Happy with her inquiry, Bella placed her hands on the brunette's hips lifting her slightly as she kneeled behind, and shuffled forward placing the tip at the brunette's entrance and slowly pushing in.

It was tight, she took her time, Hermione taking a big breath and freezing up slightly at the unusual penetration. Bella leaned over her back molding their bodies together and whispering gently into her ear to relax. When she felt Hermione relax she began to thrust in, shallow at first, testing out how comfortable her pet was. The brunette adjusted, taking deep breaths in sync with each thrust until she felt comfortable enough and returned her attention to the blonde that was currently watching her with curiosity. 

Nails dragged against her scalp through her curls as she returned to lapping at the blondes pussy, most the cream had either melted or long been licked off, only the moistness and slurping noises remained as Hermione continued to eagerly eat her out. A rocking motion back and forth slowly as the three continued to play. Hermione was starting to moan loudly as the dildo hit the sweet spot. Trust Bella to know how to fuck so well with a toy. Her moans were causing a delicious vibration on the blonde whose thighs were tightening around the body below her. Quivering with excitement as her orgasm neared. Bella was also panting and in between breaths rattled out final instructions as the trio of fucking was nearing to implode.

“Don't stop, pet, Just don't cum before Cissy. Please her and I will let you cum.” Bella commanded. Thrusting more drastically as she could hear her sister on the brink. 

“Yes, Yes, Fucckk” Narcissa screamed, her upper body lifting at a 45-degree angle from the bed as she orgasmed, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she collapsed after a few moments of bliss. 

Hermione continued to lick, her own moans more vocal as she felt the pressure build. She was desperate for release. “Bella, Bella please” Hermione begged. Bella reached underneath, slowly touching her clit. Finally setting the brunette off into her own orgasm. Bella continued to pump in and out, feeling everything through the magic of the toy, the convulsing muscles contracting tightly, finally allowing her to also cum as she clung to the back of her girlfriend.

"Did I mention Andy wants to join us next week?"  
  


Hermione nearly fainted.


End file.
